


Baby odds.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Krislay, Mpreg, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Baekhyun is pregnant, but he’s yet to feel the excitement of it.





	Baby odds.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

"So..." Yixing taps his fingers on the table. Baekhyun turns to him with a bored look on his eyes "what do you wanna do today?"

"Nothing, I feel exhausted." Baekhyun answers with a flat tone.

"What about... looking for a theme for the nursery room?" Yixing tries.

"Isn't it too early for that? I'm only three months on the way. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet. Do nursery rooms even need a theme?"

"Of course! Yours didn't have one? And it doesn't matter, we can choose a neutral theme, just in case."

Baekhyun shrugs. "It was all blue, if I remember correctly."

"Well… that's a theme of some sort."

"I don't really feel like it."

"How about colors? We can speak about that, then."

"Nah... we can decide about that later."

Yixing lets out a long sigh and looks at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall, it's barely two in the afternoon and Chanyeol has told him to make Baekhyun company until he's out of work because the man has been feeling a little down lately. Yixing had been a bit skeptical, Baekhyun has always been a cheery person, but now, he can see it clearly.

"We should at least try to do something. How about we start cleaning the old office?"

"Chanyeol said he was going to do it."

"We can help him a little, maybe just taking out the least heavy things." Yixing suggest, and Baekhyun sighs, directing his lidded eyes at him.

"Fine, let's go."

The old office used to be Chanyeol's place of work at home, but since they had added an extension to the house because the younger wanted a bigger place to work better, the room had become a storage room. Filled with boxes from Christmas ornaments, Halloween decorations, even all the things they used to decorate their backyard two years ago for Baekhyun's birthday, and all kind of crap that honestly, Baekhyun doesn't feel the need to know.

"There's a lot of things here." Baekhyun whispers, lifting a small box from a small table to placed it over an old and worn out loveseat. "Oh, look." He says and Yixing turns to look at him. There's an old and dusty doll house in front of him painted in white and faded pink.

"Why do you have a doll house?" Yixing asks with amusement.

"It's Yoora's. She asked us to keep it for her while she settled in when she moved out from her parents', but she never came to pick it up." Baekhyun shrugs. "I think I’m going to keep it and fix it, in case we're having a girl."

"I can imagine Chanyeol playing with that thing." Yixing snorts and turns his back to Baekhyun to keep gathering things.

"He did, there's a few pictures of him wearing one of Yoora's dresses and red lipstick smeared all over his face when he was about... three years old? I think?" He laughs. "Don't tell him I told you that."

Yixing smiles at the way Baekhyun speaks so fondly of his husband. "I think you and Chanyeol are going to be amazing parents."

Baekhyun blinks at his friend's words and doesn't say anything for a moment. He doesn't really know what to think, he doesn't even know how to feel about the whole thing. Baekhyun does feels like a terrible person, he knows he should be excited, thrilled about the idea of having a baby and finally be able to start a family with the man he loves. But he isn't. He just isn't, and as much as he tries to convince himself this is what they— _he_ wanted, he just can't wrap his head around the idea.

"I can imagine them already, with yours and Chanyeol's genes it's probably going to be the cutest baby ever." Yixing squeals as he drops another box out of the room and Baekhyun tries to keep the awkwardness of his smile at the minimum. "And you'll be so busy taking care of them! I mean, it's hard but it must be the best feeling in the world of course─"

"Shut up!" Baekhyun finally snaps and Yixing looks at him with wide eyes. "Shut up, please. I don't want to hear how from now on my life will be reduced to taking care of another person for the next 19 years of my life!"

"Baekhyun, what are you saying?" Yixing frowns, confused.

"I'm saying that I should be happy about this!" He points at his small belly. "But I'm not, okay? Just when everything in my job was going great. I was getting in good terms with my boss to get a promotion and the next thing I know is that I'm fucking pregnant! Well, guess what?! Not every person wants to wake up one day and found out they're expecting a child!" He yells and stumps out of the room. Yixing follows behind, worried.

Baekhyun sits in the couch, his body shaking with cries and small sobs; the only thing Yixing can think about doing is sit next to his friend and pull him into a hug. Baekhyun buries his face on his friend's shoulder and let everything he has been bottling inside for weeks pour out in rivers and more rivers of tears.

After half an hour, Baekhyun seems to have calmed down and Yixing stands up to make some tea. He sits on the coffee table in front of Baekhyun and hands him the steaming mug.  Baekhyun keeps silent as he takes a first sip.

"Am I a bad person, Xing?" He asks after a few seconds, sniffling and wiping his running nose with the back of his hand. "For feeling like this? Why am I not excited about nursery themes? Or colors, or going baby shopping?"

"Baek—"

"Why when I should feel like the happiest man on earth for having an amazing husband and a baby on the way, all I can feel is like I'm suffocating under layers and layers of pressure? What if─ what if I can't take care of the baby? What if I can't love them? What if Chanyeol realizes I'm a terrible father and leaves me?"

Yixing chuckles and takes the mug away from Baekhyun's hand to wrap them on his. "Have you talked to Chanyeol about this?"

"No, he's so happy... I don't want to ruin this for him."

"Listen, I'm no expert... but I do know that no one is ever ready for something like this. Being a parent is not a walk in the park and I understand you feel worried and nervous about it, but that doesn't mean you're not going to be good for your baby. This is a learning process, and you have Chanyeol to help you through it, he'll be a father too, don't forget that and lean on him. As for loving your baby, I think there is no way to force love into someone, but I'm sure that as soon as you have them in your arms, you will. Because they're a part of you and a part of Chanyeol as well, and you love him, right?" Baekhyun sniffles and nods. "You'll watch them grow and they'll make you angry, frustrated, sad and worried. But they will also make you proud, and you'll love every second of it because you'll be telling yourself that is _your_ child, that you raised that beautiful human being to become what they're going to be come. Don't worry too much about it, okay? It all will come naturally."

"How come you're not a parent yet?" Baekhyun half laughs and half sobs.

Yixing looks down sheepishly. “Kris and I are working on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We just… don’t want to talk about it yet in case it doesn’t work."

"It will work. I think you two will be great parents." Baekhyun gives his friend a sad smile.

Later on, after Yixing is gone and Chanyeol steps into their bedroom, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his white shirt, Baekhyun remains lying in bed on his side and looking as his husband go through his nightly routine before getting into bed. Chanyeol is awfully quiet and Baekhyun can feel the dreaded feeling of guilt and fear as the other side of the bed dips in and Chanyeol lies by his side, facing the ceiling with an arm tucked under his head. Baekhyun wants to speak, ask if everything's okay but the words get stuck in his throat.

"So..." Chanyeol starts after what it seemed to be an eternity "I talked to Yixing earlier." Baekhyun freezes. "He told me about how you're feeling."

"Yeol, I'm sorry, I─"

"Hey, listen," he rolls over to face him "all I ask is for you to trust me on everything okay? I want you to tell me how you feel, and I'll do everything in my power to make it better and if you feel like you need some extra help, then we'll get it."

"You're not— you're not mad?" His voice is hushed and small and it squeezes Chanyeol's heart to hear is husband so vulnerable.

"I'm not... you remember Yoora's pregnancy?" Baekhyun nods. "She had similar feelings, she went through pretty rough times as well."

"She did?" Baekhyun widens his eyes, he didn't know that. Chanyeol hums. "But they look so happy now!"

"Exactly my point, Baek. I know you'll love this baby because you have the biggest heart I've ever known and you're amazing. We'll get through this, okay? And I'll be by your side all the time." Chanyeol says as he leans in to leave a peck on the corner of the older's lips.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Baekhyun whispers and shifts closer, burying his face on the crook of his husband's neck and moves his hand up to curl it on his neck.

"You were a mess before me, I'm sure you'll still be a mess." He jokes and Baekhyun slaps his chest playfully, but he can't answer back, but it's true. "But you have me now, all for you."

"Thank you." He snuggles closer. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Chanyeol pecks his lips. "Have some rest, okay? We’ll talk about this a little more tomorrow."

Baekhyun nods and lets Chanyeol wrap an arm around him as his other hand sneaks in between their bodies to stroke his small belly. Baekhyun smiles at the comforting touch and closes his eyes, with Chanyeol close to him like that, he knows everything’s going to be alright.


End file.
